Una Propuesta Interesante
by Ashrin
Summary: Para Sakura Kinomoto era otro día común y corriente de trabajo, sin contar que… tal vez ese día le dieran una interesante propuesta que nunca imaginaba le fuese a suceder… UA


**Una propuesta interesante**

_**Se suponía que esta semana iba a poner mi historia de depresión macabra (?) pero… me acorde de la fecha y no quise poner esa historia alocada… además con esta me identifico un poco, pues tiene muchos pensamientos míos, así que ya sabrán como a de estar… en fin… disfruten de esta historia… (A bajo les tengo una sorpresa)**_

_**Summary: **_**Para Sakura Kinomoto era otro día común y corriente de trabajo, sin contar que… tal vez ese día le dieran una interesante propuesta que nunca imaginaba le fuese a suceder…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- Personajes hablando –**

**Letra de la canción **

_Conciencia_

Ah… otro día más de trabajar en esta joyería aunque; no me puedo quejar me pagan bien y así puedo pagar las medicinas de mi mamá, pobre todo lo que ha sufrido, pero siempre dice que yo soy la luz de su vida y que no sabría qué haría sin mí pero también me dice que lo mejor sería dejarla en un asilo, aunque está demasiado joven, supuestamente ella dice que para no causarme problemas y yo pudiera salir para conocer gente, pero la verdad es que no me gusta salir mucho, al contrario me encanta pasar tiempo con ella para que me cuente como mi papá la enamoraba… creo que los estoy aburriendo y yo sin presentarme. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo veintiun años estoy estudiando medicina, sí es un poco complicada pero me gusta, ya que así ayudo a las personas; aunque a veces tengo que hacer malabares con mi tiempo pues esta mi trabajo y la universidad, soy un poquito despistada bueno… mucho pero eso es solo en lo personal porque en lo laboral trato de poner la mayor atención posible, claro que uno de mis sueños es encontrar a un hombre como mi papá aunque creo que eso tal vez nunca pueda ser.

La verdad es que siempre he querido encontrar el amor, enamorarme de alguien que me quiera como soy, tal vez suene tonto el imaginar que encontrare a esa persona con solo verla a los ojos y perderme en ellos aunque… simplemente no llega bueno… em… hablando de amor pues… como me explico bueno… se podría decir que… yo…

_**- "Sakura ya llegue" -**_me dice Tomoyo mi mejor amiga quien también es mi prima interrumpiendo lo que estaba pensando que no se preocupen luego lo sabrán, tiene mi misma edad, solo que es mucho más bonita que yo aunque siempre me diga lo contrario, es muy elegante y tiene un muy buen gusto, es muy sensible claro que también puede llegar a tener un temperamento que hasta al mismísimo diablo espantaría, lo bueno es que nunca ha sido así conmigo sino con sus novios, pobres los compadezco. Ella estudia diseño de modas y es mucho más sociable que yo… hasta pienso que se pone de acuerdo con mi mamá para que yo salga, claro que ella no necesita trabajar, pues porque mi tía Sonomi -su mamá- es dueña de una de las más famosas jugueterías del mundo y tienen una muy buena posición económica; se preguntaran ¿el porqué está trabajando conmigo?, pues porque dice que quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo, si es que se puede más.

**- **_**"Oye, tengo algo muy importante que decirte" -**_me dice Tomoyo con un brillo especial en los ojos que ya lo conozco y no me da buena espina.

_**- "Dime Tomoyo" -**_le digo desinteresadamente.

**- **_**"Pues es que… hoy en la noche voy a ir a una fiesta de disfraces y…"**_

_**- "Hallowen o ¿Qué?" -**_digo para hacerla enfadar.

_**- "Sakura, ponme atención" -**_dice Tomoyo un poco desesperada.

_**- "Esta bien" -**_digo aburridamente.

_**- "Bueno… me preguntaba si… si" -**_ oh, oh creo que esto es una mala señal.

_**- "Si ¿qué?" –**_pregunto con un poco de temor.

_**- "Si podrías acompañarme" -**_ me dice rápidamente, pero yo le entiendo perfectamente.

**- **_**"No creo que pueda, ya que… me toca hacer la cena y no quiero que mi mamá se preocupe" -**_ mentira… porque la verdad si mi mamá se entera me dice que vaya y se pone como una adolescente además… no tengo ánimos de salir.

**-**_** "¡Ah!… por eso no hay problema ya le dije a tía Nadeishko y dijo que estaría encantada de que fueras" -**_ ¡rayos!

**- **_**"Pero, Tommy, yo no tengo ganas de salir y sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, y… y… tengo que estudiar para un examen" -**_ digo para poder zafarme de esa fiesta.

**-**_** " Si pero… pero ahora que voy a hacer con el lindo disfraz que hice especialmente para ti ayer en la noche y por eso no pude llegar temprano a mi primera clase" -**_ me dice Tomoyo tristemente y con unos ojos de cachorrito a medio morir haciendo que mi corazón se destrozara pero en mi mente decía:

_Dile que no tu puedes, no te dejes convencer con ese viejo truco que utiliza para siempre salirse con la suya, tu puedes dile NO QUIERO IR, no quiero, no quiero, no…_

_**- "Si quiero ir" -**_ le contesto haciendo que ella de saltos de felicidad.

_¡Oye! Que paso… ¿no que no querías ir?_

Es que no pude… se salió como vomito de mi boca y es algo que no puedo evitar además Tomoyo me convence fácilmente.

_**- "Sabía que aceptarías; además te vas a ver hermosa lo mejor será que ahora si vas a poder conocer a Eriol y te va a parecer un sueño" -**_dice Tomoyo en un largo suspiro cuando dijo el nombre de Eriol quien es el fabuloso novio de Tommy.

Les voy a contar su historia porque a mí se me hace muy graciosa, en serio, pues… ellos se conocieron cuando a tía Sonomi la invitaron a una cena en Inglaterra en navidad e iba muy triste porque yo no iba con ella y no íbamos a estar juntas ese día como los demás años, bueno… esa noche fue a la cena pero se dirigió primero al baño como pretexto para poder hablarme, en eso, cuando se volteo para ir al baño un hombre le mancho su vestido preferido de vino el cual debo agregar era blanco y yo se lo regale, ella enfurecida le grito y le dijo hasta de lo que se iba morir entonces él le dijo que solo era un vestido y ella le dijo que no que era más que eso y bla bla bla en fin, él para complacerla le dijo que lo sentía y le ofreció dinero para que se comprara otro vestido parecido, pero ella no quiso y se fue muy enojada; una semana después –en año nuevo- ella ya estaba aquí en Japón y salió a comprarse unas telas para confeccionar unos vestidos, para que yo me los probara y me pusiera uno para la fiesta de esa noche, que es algo que hace desde que tengo memoria, bueno resulta que ella iba con el celular hablando conmigo de lo lindo que se me iban a ver los colores de las telas que escogió; pero en eso ella se tropezó con alguien que hizo que las telas se fueran por todos lados mojándose, ya que había llovido antes, la persona que fue causante de eso le ofreció ayuda para que pudiera levantarse, pero ella enojada se levanto sola y vio que era el mismo hombre que le mancho su vestido poniéndose más enojada y se puso a gritarle, otra vez, bueno para hacerlo más corto terminaron riéndose y se siguieron viendo; hasta que hace como un mes se volvieron novios. Pero se dan cuenta que yo tuve algo que ver con eso, ya que si Tommy no hubiera estado en el celular no se hubiera tropezado con Eriol.

En ese momento la campanita de la puerta sonó sacándome de mi recuerdo y viendo a la persona que entro, mejor dicho la mujer que entro quien es muy bonita que al parecer no era de aquí, tiene el cabello negro lacio y largo cubierto por una gorra gris, al parecer es de mi edad, ojos cafés y vestía una blusa de botones abierta del cuello hasta arriba del busto, de manga corta, tenía un estampado en rojo y verde con holanes alrededor de los botones y en las mangas de la misma tela, un short negro de tela, una cartera roja y unos tacones negros; dirigiéndose hacia mí con un porte y elegancia inigualables, casi como Tommy.

_**- "Disculpa, puedes decirme ¿dónde está Shaoran Li?" -**_me pregunta con una sonrisa.

**- **_**"Cla…claro él está en…" -**_ pero antes de que pudiera decirle donde estaba se escucho la voz de él diciendo el nombre de ella.

**-**_** "¡Mei Ling!... ¿qué haces aquí?" -**_pregunta sorprendido mi príncipe digo… Shaoran.

Se preguntaran quien es Shaoran Li, pues es el hijo del jefe solo que él se ocupa de esta sucursal, porque por si no lo había dicho antes esta joyería es una de las muchas sucursales de la empresa más importante en joyas: _Jewelry_ _Charm_, que es una de las más reconocidas mundialmente… Shaoran tiene mi misma edad, es muy guapo su cabello es castaño oscuro, brilloso y rebelde, tiene la tez bronceada, es musculoso pero no exageradamente, tiene una sonrisa encantadora pero lo que más me gusta de él son sus ojos son como dos ámbares que brillan como los rayos del Sol; les cuento algo que solo Tomoyo sabe… pero me juran no decirle a nadie pues bueno… -y esto es lo que iba a decir si Tomoyo no me hubiera interrumpido- resulta que a mí me gusta Shaoran Li desde la primaria, porque tal vez él no se acuerde pero estudiamos juntos hasta la preparatoria y siempre me llamo mucho la atención, lo malo es que él ni siquiera sabe que yo existo y ni se nota que me gusta ¿verdad? Claro que solo Tomoyo lo noto, pero ella es muy intuitiva, en fin, no por eso no he tenido otras relaciones amorosas; aunque todas terminaron un poco mal.

**- **_**"Pues vine a visitarte, Xiao Lang, acaso no te agrada mi visita porque si no, no tuvo caso venir desde China"**_** -** reclama Mei Ling con una sonrisa y las manos en las caderas dándome la razón de que no era de aquí.

**- **_**"Claro que sí es solo que… te hubieras ido a la casa, pero bueno pasa a mi oficina" -**_dice mi prínc… Shaoran abriendo la pequeña puerta que estaba en el mostrador para que pasara Mei Ling y él la siguió hasta entrar en su oficina.

**-**_** "¿Celosa, Saku?" -**_me pregunto, Tommy dándome un codazo.

**- **_**"Claro que no, yo no soy celosa" -**_le contesto poniéndome a limpiar los vidrios del mostrador.

**- **_**"Si claro… no estás nada celosa solo un poco ardida por eso estas limpiando como si los vidrios tuvieran una mancha indeleble" -**_me sigue diciendo Tomoyo solo para hacerme molestar.

**- **_**"Ya cállate, Tomoyo, ¿quieres? Y déjame trabajar" -**_ le digo con un tono de voz un poco alto para que deje de decirme sus molestosos cometarios.

**- **_**"Esta bien, yo nomas decía" -**_dice Tomoyo levantando los brazos en son de paz, la verdad yo no quería gritarle pero es que me molesto lo que dijo, aunque tal vez tenga un poquitito de razón bueno… mucha; pero es que no puedo controlar lo que siento y me da coraje el no poder ser como ella: bonita y elegante porque a lo mejor y ella sea… sea su… no… no…nov ¡ay! No puedo decirlo; y es en estos momentos cuando pienso porque no existe un libro de _"Como olvidar a un hombre y poder controlar tus sentimientos en 10 fáciles pasos",_ creo que yo sería la primera en comprarlo.

_No seas tonta… si existiera ese libro no tendría chiste enamorarse, y no existirían poemas, telenovelas y libros sobre problemas amorosos para poder llorar, y dejarían a los actores y escritores en la calle; además no sufrirías si dijeras lo que sientes así te quitarías muchos problemas de encima, pero como siempre nosotros nos quedamos callados con el si le digo y me dice que no o si le gusta otra persona o si me deja de hablar, así solo tienes inseguridad y tu ánimo se va por los suelos._

Tal vez tengas razón pero…

_Claro que la tengo no por nada soy tu consciencia._

La que a veces no me ayuda en nada.

_Bueno, es que ese día tenía una junta con las demás consciencias._

¿Una junta con otras consciencias? Por favor… crees que soy estúpida o ¿qué?

_Bueno… mejor me callo._

Ah… gracias por tu sinceridad, pero bueno.

Después de mi plática con mi consciencia, paso como una hora para que mi prin… Shaoran y su no… no… nov ¡agh! No lo puedo decir, bueno ella salieran de la oficina riéndose a carcajadas mientras que yo me imaginaba estar en el lugar de esa QP, es decir, Quita Príncipes.

**- **_**"Jajaja… fue muy divertido platicar contigo, Xiao, lo bueno es que te tengo para mí solita esta noche" -**_dice esa QP guiñándole un ojo y tocándole el brazo haciendo que mi sangre hirviera, mis dientes se apretaran, mi respiración se agitara y mis puños se cerraran fuertemente poniéndose blancos; yo no le deseo mal a nadie, pero ojala que esa QP se cayera en un pozo sin fondo y no pudiera salir y yo pudiera consolar a Shaoran y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, muajaja muajaja.

_Sabes algo, me das miedo, mucho miedo._

Pasado mi momento maquiavélico y volviendo a la cruda realidad.

_**- "Mei, se más discreta ¿no?" -**_ dice mi… Shaoran suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

**- **_**"Pero, si yo no dije nada malo, lobito" -**_ lobito… LOBITO… ¡agh! Como se atreve decirle a MI PRINCIPE lobito al parecer no tiene mucha imaginación y le dice lobito ¡agh!

_Mira quien lo dice la que le llama, Mi Príncipe, que para empezar ni es tuyo y ya está demasiado usado ese nombre ¿no crees?_

¡Agh! ¡No estoy hablando contigo pin$#€ consciencia que no sirves ni para dar un chin&* consejo, además nadie pidió tu pin$#€opinión que por si lo quieres saber es una mier* pero la culpa la tengo yo de ser tan pen*€" y enamorarme de Shaoran Li que nunca se fijaría en alguien tan pen*€" como yo ah pero eso si se mete con una zo%% que usa menos ropa que una teibolera y ojala se fuera muy a la chin&*!

_Eh… ¿y con esa boquita comes? _

Tranquila Sakura… respira… eso y acuérdate los elotes no tienen maíz… los elotes no tienen maíz… los elotes no tienen maíz… muy bien.

Perdonen mi exaltamiento, pero… me tenía que descargar con alguien y naturalmente no soy así; bueno volviendo a la normalidad escuchó decir algo a mi prín… Shaoran.

_**- "Mei, te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así" -**_ dice mi prínci… Shaoran defendiéndose.

**- **_**"Esta bien…pero nos vemos en la noche" -**_ dice la QP mientras se voltea elegantemente para dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de eso me mira de reojo con una sonrisa ladina para abrir la puerta y desaparecer por un hoyo negro.

_Eso es lo que tú quieres._

Bueno… déjame soñar no.

_**- "¡Sakura!" -**_grita escandalosamente, Tomoyo.

**- **_**"¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?" -**_le pregunto preocupada.

**- **_**"Tu mano está sangrando" -**_dice apuntando mi mano derecha yo extrañada levanto mi mano y veo ¿sangre?, y es cuando recordé que ayer había hecho la cena, pero por estar pensando en mi prín… Shaoran me corte mi mano escandalizando a mi mamá y la tonta de yo por apretar muy fuerte mi mano hice que se abriera la herida.

**- **_**"¿Está bien, Kinomoto?" -**_pregunta preocupadamente mi… Shaoran acercándose a mí.

**- **_**"Si no es nada" -**_le digo para no preocuparlo.

**- **_**"¡Cómo que no, se le puede infectar! Déjeme le ayudo" -**_ me dice agarrando mi mano para limpiarla con un pañuelo verde, haciéndome sentir un hormigueo en mi mano y sentir a mi corazón agitadamente en mi garganta queriéndose salir.

_**- "Ya está… ¿te sientes bien?" -**_me pregunta tiernamente viéndome a los ojos.

**- **_**"Aja" -**_digo lo único que sale de mi garganta.

**- **_**"Segura ¿por qué estas roja?" -**_ me dice tocando mi frente para ponerme más roja de lo que creo estar.

**- **_**"Aja" -**_digo asintiendo con la cabeza.

**- **_**"No creo que sea por la herida" - **_dice Tomoyo con una picara sonrisa mientras que yo la asesinaba con la mirada.

**- **_**"Pero, ahora que me acuerdo estudias medicina ¿cierto?" - **_¡ay! Que atento es.

**- **_**"Aja" -**_ ¡es lo único que puedo decir! Soy idiota o ¿qué?

De todo lo que le puedes decir ¡solo dices! "aja" como tarada.

_Hasta ahorita te das cuenta._

¡Cállate!

**- **_**"Aja… bueno cuídate esa mano" -**_me dice con una encantadora sonrisa que me deja embobada y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina acordándome de su pañuelo.

**- **_**"Aja… digo Señor su pañuelo" -**_estúpida ¿aja? Por Dios Santo de seguro a de pensar que eres una retrasada mental.

**- **_**"Luego me lo das y háblame de tu, claro… ¿si lo deseas así?" -**_ dice volteándose a verme.

**- **_**"Aja" -**_otra vez Sakura… ¡despierta!

**- **_**"Bueno… nos vemos, Sakura" -**_termina diciendo antes de retirarse y entrar a su oficina.

**- **_**"Uuuhhhh… aquí huele a romance" -**_dice Tomoyo dándome un codazo.

**- **_**"¿De… de qué hablas?" -**_le pregunto sin entender una palabra de lo que dijo.

**- **_**"Pues de ti y el papasote de Li".**_

_**- "¡Tomoyo! El solo fue amable conmigo" -**_ le digo a Tomoyo para que no me moleste.

**- **_**"Claro…darte un pañuelo, limpiarte la herida y sobre todo dejar las formalidades a un lado es solo amabilidad" -**_ dice Tomoyo viéndome con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados** –. "Por favor Saku no seas ingenua".**

**- **_**"Y si así fuera no puedo ilusionarme por qué él ya tiene no… no… nov…no…via" -**_ le digo mientras veo el pañuelo que me dio con una sonrisa.

**- **_**"Pues con o sin novia, todavía tienes oportunidad con él solo usa tus encantos; ya que todavía no se casan o ¿sí?, además como sabes que es su novia y no ¿su prima o amiga?"**_

_**- "¡Tomoyo! Qué cosas dices" -**_digo un poco exaltada y sonrojada.

_**- "Solo soy sincera" -**_ me sonríe inocentemente.

_**- "Pero, qué pasaría si alguien se mete con Eriol y tu ni enterada, ¿qué sentirías?" -**_le pregunto sabiendo que no le agrado la idea.

_**- "Pues, primero lo haría sufrir lentamente, luego lo enterraría vivo, para después quemarlo y tirar sus cenizas con los cocodrilos" -**_ dice con una siniestra sonrisa rodeada de un aura oscura, y ahora es que me doy cuenta quien me pego lo maquiavélica.

Después de terminar esa platica, nos pusimos a trabajar ya que habíamos descuidado mucho la joyería, ese día fueron muchos clientes casi todos ellos por sortijas de matrimonio o algún collar.

Salimos a las siete y media, pero la única persona que se quedaba un poco más era Shaoran para revisar la contabilidad y asegurar las joyas, aunque últimamente no ha habido delincuencia en Tokio.

Me despedí de Tomoyo no sin antes recordarme que iría a mí casa a las nueve para probarme su disfraz y maquillarme para ir a la famosa fiesta de disfraces, después me subí a mi convertible rojo el cual fue un regalo de mi padre al cumplir dieciocho años, tres meses después de su muerte, subí el volumen de la radio, ya que me encantaba escuchar la música mientras manejaba para relajarme y disque cantaba o mejor dicho aullaba las canciones para dirigirme a mi casa en Tomoeda, donde mi madre me esperaba con una dulce sonrisa como siempre.

Al llegar me quede observando mi casa que era casi igual que las demás, amarilla y no muy grande, pero sobretodo acogedora, lo único que la diferenciaba era que tenía un hermoso jardín hecho por mi padre, el cual era su adoración y yo seguí cuidándolo como él me enseño; me acuerdo de una frase que me decía mucho: "una casa… no es una casa si no tiene un lindo jardín, y para poder tenerlo tienes que cuidar de las plantas para que no te queden mal y sobre todo hablarles porque pueden ser las mejores consejeras si las escuchas con atención". Tal vez sea un poco exagerado pero tenía razón, ya que a ellas siempre les cuento mis problemas y siento una paz inexplicable. Seguí mi camino hacia el porche de madera color blanco y abrí la puerta del mismo color.

**- **_**"¡Mamá ya llegue!" -**_grito como siempre a mi mamá.

**- **_**"Pasa hija… ya está la cena" -**_ dice mi mamá muy contenta desde la cocina.

**-**_** "¿Qué hiciste mamá?" -**_ le pregunto a mi mamá ya entrando a la cocina, y me encuentro con ella llena de harina en su hermoso cabello negro y en su vestido azul marino que le llega hasta las rodillas, la verdad es que mi mamá tiene cuarenta y dos años, aunque a veces parece de 15, y nadie imaginaria que tuviera esa edad por lo joven que se ve; que cuando salimos dicen que si no es mi hermana, la verdad es que ella en un tiempo fue modelo porque mi papá era su profesor en preparatoria y se enamoraron perdidamente haciendo todo un problemón, ya que mi mamá era hija del director de esa prestigiada preparatoria y nieta de un hombre multimillonario, ellos se opusieron a ese amor ya que no querían que su adorada hija estuviera con un pobre diablo y para evitarlo despidieron a mi padre llevando a mi mamá a un internado en otro país.

Pero con lo que no contaban fue que mi papá y mi mamá se escribieron cartas en donde profesaban ese amor que tanto se tenían; hasta que un día mi padre se armo de valor y fue por mi mamá sin importarle nada solo ese amor que se tenían, le pidió matrimonio y mis abuelos no se pudieron oponer ya que se dieron cuenta de cómo se amaban pero con la condición de que mi mamá siguiera estudiando a lo cual mi padre no se opuso, porque nunca fue esa su intención. Cuando ella tenía 19 años le dio la noticia a mi papá de que yo venía al mundo dándole el patatús a mi papá jejeje. Me cuenta mi mamá que cuando nací en vez de que ella estuviera nerviosa era mi papá el que andaba de un lado para otro y fue él quien necesito una silla de ruedas al salir del hospital; y fue cuando tomo la decisión de dejar sus estudios y dedicarse por completo a mí solo que cuando tenía 5 años un hombre le dijo que si no quería tomarse unas fotos y de ahí se convirtió en una gran top model. Se dan cuenta que todos tienen una historia de telenovela menos yo.

_**- "¡Ah!... hija es que intente hacer un pastel pero no me salió y me decidí por hacer un espagueti espero y te guste" -**_ me dice mi mamá con una sonrisa viéndome con esos hermosos ojos verdes, los que yo herede debo presumir, les cuento que mi mamá no es una experta en la cocina.

**-**_** "Si mamá, sabes que tu espagueti es mi favorito" -**_ es la verdad es lo que más le sale mejor, por no decir lo único.

**- **_**"Bueno… arregla la mesa para poder cenar" -**_me dice quitándose el delantal ¿rojo?, y yo que pensé que era blanco, mientras me dirijo a el comedor para quitar el centro de mesa frutal y poner los platos y cubiertos sobre los manteles de encaje blanco.

Ya que termine de arreglar la mesa, mi mamá entro con dos platos repletos de espagueti sin exagerar parecían dos montañas, quieren saber algo mi mamá a veces exagera porque prepara comida como para un ejército completo y nada más somos ella y yo; nos pusimos a platicar de cómo nos fue en el día y me conto que tuvo que lidiar con el gato de la vecina -que es un metiche y un glotón de primera- porque se metió al jardín y se subió al árbol trasero atorándose y mi mamá tuvo que subirse por él que ya casi y se cae, es que a mi mamá siempre le han gustado los animales, estoy empezando a creer que ese gato solo lo hace por llamar la atención; además de que tiene un nombre raro como para un gato: Kerberos, yo opino que le debió de poner Garfield ya que es idéntico a él, pero que se puede esperar de la vecina que la verdad no está en sus cabales.

Al terminar la cena, me dirigí a mi cuarto para recostarme un poco pues estaba un poco cansada después de tantas emociones y lo que faltaba aun porque con Tomoyo necesitas tomarte como 10 cafés bien cargados para poder seguirle el paso; en serio no sé como Eriol la puede aguantar tanto, y hablando de Tomoyo ya se tardo a lo mejor se le olvido y me deja dormir.

_**- "¡Sakura… ya llego Tomoyo!" -**_ y yo que pensé que ya me había salvado.

**- **_**"Saku… levántate que no nos queda mucho tiempo" -**_ me dice moviéndome para levantarme.

Cuando me levanto rezongando, veo a Tomoyo vestida de hada la verdad es que se lucio, como siempre, traía un vestido sin tirantes con un encaje dorado sobre el busto, era verde seco, la falda parecían pétalos de flor eran de tres colores: rosa, verde y dorado, le llegaba hasta la rodilla traía unas zapatillas doradas, ni que decir de su cabello estaba agarrado en una media coleta cayendo su ondulado cabello como cascada, tenía un antifaz dorado con verde decorado con flores de cristal.

**- **_**"Wow… te vez muy bonita, Tommy estoy segura que Eriol se ira de espaldas".**_

_**- "Ese es el punto, Saku… pero no perdamos tiempo hay que vestirte" -**_ me dice palmeando sus manos.

Y así empieza todo, dejando que Tomoyo me haga lo que se le antoje y me divierte porque pone caras muy raras pensando en qué hacer con mi cabello, que maquillaje ponerme, etc. Después de una hora Tomoyo me dice que ya estoy lista y me veo hermosa, me levanto de donde estoy sentada para dirigirme a mi espejo de cuerpo completo.

Al mirarme me sorprendí, en verdad me veía bien, mi cabello lucía más largo y lacio, ya que Tommy me puso unas extensiones, e incrusto cristales en mi cabello y me coloco una tiara de diamantes, vestía un hermoso vestido color aqua con unas flores bordadas en blanco y con un escote en V, las mangas me llegaban a los codos con holán blanco, también eran largas como si fueran las de un kimono con el mismo holán en las orillas, la falda era esponjada me quedaba hasta los pies y traía unos tacones plateados.

_**- "Me veo muy bien casi ni me reconozco" -**_ digo con mucha sorpresa en mi voz.

**- **_**"Si, pero falta algo" -**_me dice Tommy, sacando una cajita rosa de no sé dónde y entregándomela dándome la señal de que la abriera.

La abrí y lo que vi me dejo fascinada era un antifaz blanco con decorado en aqua.

**- **_**"Es hermoso"**_

_**- "¡Qué bueno que te gusto!"-**_me dice con mucha alegría **–**_**"Pero póntelo que se nos hace tarde".**_

Ya listas nos bajamos para despedirnos de mi mamá y grito como loca al verme vestida así; me costó mucho hacer que me dejara ir sin tomarme alguna foto aunque luego dijo Tomoyo que me iba a grabar, y yo que pensé zafarme de su obsesión de grabarme.

Después de pasar ese momento vergonzoso nos subimos al auto de Tomoyo, un deportivo negro, para dirigirnos a la fiesta, en verdad no quería ir pero cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión; en el camino me quede viendo la ventana pensando que tal vez no sería tan malo y debería de salir más y así encontrar a alguien que me haga olvidar a mi príncipe.

_**- "Saku… ya llegamos" -**_me dice Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos y bajando con cuidado del coche ya que no quería arruinar el hermoso vestido.

Entramos a una mansión muy bonita en el jardín habían luces, se oía la música a todo volumen, todos traían diversos disfraces unos muy tradicionales otros muy originales hasta vi a una ¿bolsa de mercado de papel con… comida andante? y un cavernícola que la verdad daba miedo, solo que había algo que no me agrado y fue que todos se me quedaban viendo como si tuviera changos en la cara o algo así mientras que mi prima iba tranquilamente entre toda la gente.

_**- "¡Eriol!" -**_ grito de repente haciendo que un apuesto hombre volteara con una sonrisa, iba disfrazado de pirata, ahora entiendo porque Tommy se disfrazo de hada, al parecer tenía el cabello negro azulado, la tez blanca y unos bonitos ojos azules. Nos fuimos acercando hacia él, claro que Tommy mucho más apresurada que yo.

**-**_** "Buenas noches, mi hada, se ve muy hermosa está noche**__" - _le dice Eriol hincándose y quitándose el sombrero para agarrarle la mano y besarla haciendo sonrojar y sonreír a Tomoyo, eso es algo que no se ve todo los días.

_**- "Eriol…levántate que todos se nos quedan viendo" -**_ dice una muy sonrojada, Tomoyo levantándolo.

_**- "Pues no me importa… además así ven que tú eres solo mía" -**_dice agarrando a Tommy por la cintura para estrecharla a su pecho y besarla muy apasionadamente mientras que yo me volteo, creo que hasta un poco sonrojada para no invadir su privacidad.

_**- "Eriol…" -**_ dice Tommy recuperando el aliento **– **_**"Detente si… además te tengo que presentar a Sakura" -**_termina diciendo haciendo que yo me volteara.

**- **_**"Eriol ella es Sakura... y Sakura el es Eriol".**_

_**- "Mucho gusto Sakura, Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de ti" -**_me dice cortésmente ofreciéndome su mano.

**- **_**"Igualmente" -**_le digo estrechando su mano.

Ya que nos presentamos, los tres nos quedamos platicando y la verdad Eriol me pareció un buen hombre, muy carismático y coqueto lo cual creo que le ha de costar unas cuantas regañadas por parte de Tommy, pero me di cuenta que no le agradaba mucho la tía Sonomi porque digamos que es un poquito celosa con respectó a su hija. Después de cómo media hora de platicar, Eriol y Tommy se fueron a bailar dejándome sola, entonces decidí dirigirme hacia la mesa de ponche, debo decir que fue un poco difícil ya que tenía que cruzar por donde todos estaban bailando que hasta me lleve un golpe en mi pobre bracito. Cuando por fin llegue, agarre un vaso de plástico, pero al tomar la cuchara para servirme ponche alguien más la tomo ocasionando que tocara su mano.

_**- "Lo siento" -**_ dice la persona.

**- **_**"No… no tú fuiste quien agarro primero" -**_ digo dirigiendo mi vista hacia la persona que estaba disfrazado de príncipe ¿verde? se me hizo un poco raro, ya que casi siempre los trajes de príncipe son azules o rojos pero nunca había visto un traje verde, pero se veía bien.

**-**_** "Pero… los dos la agarramos al mismo tiempo" -**_dice con una encantadora sonrisa.

**- **_**"Si tienes razón".**_

_**- "Bueno… porque no agarras tu primero, como buen caballero que soy" -**_dice esto guiñándome un ojo.

Después de ese incidente, empezamos a hablar y le tome confianza muy rápido algo que no hago con mucha gente, en serio, me reí mucho con él y le pregunte el porqué se había vestido de príncipe verde ya que me parecía raro, me contesto que su prima le insistió que se vistiera de príncipe y el color verde porque es su favorito. En ese momento se escucho una canción que es mi favorita.

_**Sabes… no pido nada más**_

_**Que estar entre tus brazos, y huir de todo el mal **_

_**Que ha todo he renunciado… por estar junto a ti**_

**- **_**"Esa es mi canción favorita" -**_dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo riéndonos.

_**- "¿Quieres bailar?" -**_ me dice ofreciéndome su mano, solo que hay un pequeñísimo inconveniente: que no sé bailar, y la última vez que lo intente hice que mi papá fuera al hospital y no es broma.

**-**_** "Em… yo…"**_

_**- "Por favor" -**_me suplica con su sonrisa encantadora.

_**Sabes… no dejo de pensar **_

_**Que estoy enamorado, te quiero confesar **_

_**Que soy solo un esclavo, que no sabe vivir…sin ti **_

**- **_**"Está bien… pero no es mi culpa si te piso" -**_le advierto,solo espero que no termine matándolo.

_**Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser**_

_**Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontré **_

_**Tan perfecta como te imagine, no, no…**_

Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile, en donde todos estaban bailando muy juntos, nos detuvimos en el centro; él me agarro la cintura acercándome a su fuerte pecho mientras que yo ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello perdiéndome en sus ojos que no se notaban mucho por la oscuridad pero solo sé que eran hermosos y para colmo esa canción se la dedico a… mi príncipe, además que la siguiente frase es mi favorita de toda la canción…

_**Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar **_

_**Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontré**_

_**Tan perfecta… como te imagine…**_

Me sentía nerviosa ya que no quería pisarlo pero me dijo en el oído que me tranquilizara y que me dejara llevar por la música; y eso hice dejarme llevar, aunque lo que decía la canción me entristeció un poco, pero aun así seguí bailando olvidándome de todo aunque no pudiera hacerlo.

_**Sabes… te quiero confesar**_

_**Que te encuentro irresistible, no dejo de pensar **_

_**Que haría lo imposible, por quedarme cerca de… ti**_

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a muchas parejas enamoradas también, vi a Tommy muy feliz con su novio sin despegarse por un segundo, pienso que tal vez ellos terminen casándose se nota que se aman demasiado y eso que no llevan ni un año de conocerse, yo digo que su amor fue a _primera_ _caída_.

_**Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser**_

_**Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontré **_

_**Tan perfecta como te imagine, no, no…**_

Seguimos bailando hasta que se hizo presente mi torpeza ocasionando que pisara fuertemente a mi acompañante, me avergoncé muchísimo y no paraba de pedirle disculpas, pero me dijo que no importaba y que mejor nos dirigiéramos hacia el balcón para sentarnos en una banca solo alumbrándonos la hermosa luna llena.

_**Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar **_

_**Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontré**_

_**Tan perfecta… como te imagine…**_

**- **_**"En verdad lo lamento tanto no fue mi intención" -**_le digo como por milésima vez con culpabilidad en mi voz.

**- **_**"Ya te dije que no hay problema, además me habías advertido antes solo que se te olvido decir que pisabas fuerte" -**_dice sobándose la parte afectada con un gesto de dolor.

**- **_**"Lo siento en verdad".**_

_**- "Bueno… ahora ya tienes una historia que contarle a tus nietos de cómo poder derrotar a un príncipe" -**_ dice en tono de burla haciéndome reír.

**-**_** "Sabes… deberías sonreír más seguido te ves muy bonita al hacerlo" -**_dice tocando mi mejilla y haciéndome sonrojar, acercándose lentamente hacia mí, pero ya que sentía su respiración chocar con mi rostro, se me vino la imagen de Shaoran haciendo que me parara bruscamente.

**- **_**"Lo lamento, pero… no puedo" -**_le digo bajando mi mirada.

**- **_**"Debí suponer que tenías novio" -**_dice un poco decepcionado.

**- **_**"No tengo novio es solo que… hay un chico que me gusta o mejor dicho que amo, pero no se fijaría en una chica tan cobarde como yo" -**_le digo con tristeza.

**- **_**"Nunca digas eso… no eres una cobarde es solo que él no se ha fijado en lo linda y dulce que eres, además yo no debí intentar besarte".**_

**- **_**"No… sí lo soy, porque a pesar de los años que llevo conociéndolo no le he podido decir los sentimientos que provoca cada vez que me mira ni que con él me siento segura, también que su sonrisa me derrite, que su voz me tranquiliza, que sin querer él hizo que mi vida tuviera sentido, y soy una cobarde porque ni siquiera puedo decir que tiene no… no…nov ¡agh! Ves no puedo" -**_ le digo llorando, ya no aguantando más el quedarme callada sobre mis sentimientos mientras que el dulcemente me abraza reconfortándome.

**- **_**"Ya somos dos… porque me pasa lo mismo que tú" -**_ me dice con una sonrisa triste.

**- **_**"Al parecer no nos va muy bien en el amor" -**_le digo limpiando mis lagrimas.

_**- "Si pero…".**_

_**- "¿Pero?" -**_pregunto intrigada por su oración inconclusa y se veía dudoso –** "**_**Dime" -**_le digo interesada en su propuesta.

**- **_**"Que mañana le digamos a las personas que amamos lo que sentimos por ellas sin importar lo que lleguen a pensar" -**_me quede pensativa porque decir algo que llevo guardado por años se me hace difícil.

_Pero si le dijiste a un desconocido lo que sentías por Shaoran como no vas a poder decírselo a él._

_**- "Yo… acepto" -**__ bien hecho ya sabes mañana le dices todo a Shaoran._

**- **_**"Bueno, entonces trato hecho" -**_me dice dándome la mano para cerrar el trato que cambiaría mi vida porque hay tres opciones: que me diga que no, que se burle de mí –aunque lo dudo- y… que me olvide de él.

_**Sabes… no pido nada más que estar entre tus… brazos…**_

Como a las tres de la mañana disque termino la fiesta porque todavía estaba llegando gente, Tommy me dio las llaves de su auto porque ella y Eriol querían celebrar em…en… privado, lo que pasa es que se me olvido decirles que mañana cumplían el mes exactamente y vaya que son rápidos jejeje; aunque Tommy no quería dejarme ir sola yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo le hablaría cuando llegara, y no muy convencida acepto pero creo que no me entendió bien porque me estaba hablando cada segundo, sin exagerar.

Al llegar a mi casa intente no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi mamá, pero mi plan fue fallido porque ni siquiera metí la llave y salió mi mamá abordándome de preguntas como cuando la mejor amiga de una adolescente sale en su primera cita, me quede hablando con ella como hasta las cinco, así que no tenía mucho tiempo de descansar, pero no pude dormir pensando en la propuesta que me hizo el príncipe verde y me doy cuenta que ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, la verdad que soy una despistada de primera. Amanecí un poco adolorida por andarme moviendo toda la noche pensando lo peor y eso no ayudaba mucho, pero tenía que cumplir la propuesta que hice.

Un poco más animada bajo a la planta baja, dándome cuenta que son las once y yo entro a las doce, escandalizada me subo para bañarme y cambiarme en tiempo record, pero ya estoy un poco acostumbrada, me despido de mi mamá llevándome un sándwich para comer en el camino solo que me encontré con un problema y era que no sabía que carro llevarme si el mío o el de Tommy, me decidí por el de Tommy y me fui. Llegando rápidamente vi que todavía no llegaba Tommy ni Shaoran y solo estaba yo y otra chica, Sam que me dijo que Shaoran tuvo que salir, y Tommy llego 10 minutos después que yo.

Ese día había flores y mariposas por todos lados, en los mostradores había peluches de conejos y papel picado; también había mucha gente queriendo comprar algo para su pareja o comprar brazaletes o collares de la amistad, pero yo estaba ansiosa de que por la puerta principal entrara mi príncipe y Dios escucho mis plegarías porque entro con una gran sonrisa, pero tenía un brillo en sus ojos acercándose a mí.

_**- "Sakura, buenos tardes" -**_ me dice con alegría.

**- **_**"Buenas tardes, Shaoran" -**_le digo decidida a decirle mis sentimientos, pero él me gano.

**- **_**"Sakura, ¿quisiera pedirte un favor?" -**_ un favor, los que quieras mi príncipe.

**- **_**"Claro" -**_le contesto felizmente, pero Tommy le dijo a Sam que si la acompañaba por unas cosas que olvido en su coche, lo raro es que yo tengo su coche y Eriol la trajo.

_**- "Pues que si me puedes enseñar las sortijas de matrimonio" -**_en ese momento mi corazón se paralizo y se rompió en mil pedazos, sintiéndome en un abismo llevándose mis esperanzas, porque le iba a pedir que fuera su esposa a esa QP a ella que tal vez solo sea una interesada o a lo mejor lo engaña o… para que me invento cosas si él la quiere no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

**- **_**"Si" -**_ le digo con la voz entrecortada y con unas ganas tremendas de llorar tirándome en el piso sin importarme nada, pero no sé de donde saque las fuerzas para llevarle las sortijas.

**- **_**"¿Te sientes bien?" -**_ me pregunta preocupado y yo queriéndole decir: no… no estoy bien porque te vas a casar con alguien que no te ama tanto como yo, que no quiere besarte como yo, que no quiere tenerte solo para ella como yo… pero si a eso le dices bien, sí, lo estoy.

**- **_**"Si"**_

_**- "¿Segura?" -**_no entiendes que es si ¡maldita sea!

**-**_** "Si, segura".**_

_**- "Bueno" -**_termina diciéndome mientras admiraba las sortijas haciéndome sentir mal solo queriendo estar en mi cuarto acostada en mi cama comiéndome un bote de helado con chocolate y quedarme encerrada hasta engordar.

**- **_**"Dime, ¿tu cual escogerías?" -**__ ¿_qué, acaso no sabes por cual decidirte? pues yo te aconsejo que vayas a una maquina de regalos le pongas un peso le des la vuelta a la llavecita que tiene para que te ganes un anillo.

**- **_**"Yo creo que tu deberías escogerlo, ya que creo que tienes muy buen gusto" -**_ si como no… si se enamora de la primer escoba con patas y micro falda que ve.

**-**_** "No, pero yo quiero tu opinión" -**_¡ah! Échale más sal a la herida al fin y al cabo no eres tu quien la siente.

**- **_**"Pero…".**_

_**- "Por favor" -**_¡Ah! Que no entiendes que no es no.

**- **_**"Bueno… yo escogería este que aunque sea el menos lujoso y llamativo tiene su historia" -**_le digo al fin porque conociéndolo como es, no pararía hasta conseguir que yo le diga cual escogería.

_**- "Me la puedes contar" -**_hasta eso quieres que te diga la historia.

**- **_**"Pues… hace muchos años había un príncipe que estaba enamorado secretamente de una sirvienta del castillo sin tener la valentía de pedirle que se casara con él, pero no contaba con que se avecinaba una guerra ocasionando que se decidiera en pedir su mano. Entonces, el pidió al joyero real que hiciera un anillo que tuviera escrito 'Nuestro amor superara las batallas más fuertes, hasta la de los sentimientos', se lo dio y ella encantada acepto porque también lo amaba. Se casaron y él se fue a la guerra con la esperanza de regresar con su amada y el hijo que esperaba de él. Pero esa esperanza se esfumo porque murió en plena batalla aprendiendo que el amor tiene que ser valiente sin importar lo que digan los demás…" - **_termino diciendo con tristeza.

**- **_**"Es una muy bonita historia".**_

_**- "Lo sé y creo que a la mujer que se lo entregue quedara muy contenta"**__ - _digo con una sonrisa forzada.

**- **_**"Ya lo creo, además la tengo en frente de mí" -**_ dice observándome con una sonrisa.

_**- "¿Qué dices?" -**_le pregunto sin entender ni papa de lo que dijo.

**- **_**"¿Qué si quieres casarte conmigo Sakura?" -**_acaso escuche bien… dijo que… que si yo me casaba con él.

**- **_**"¿Eh?".**_

_**- "¿Qué si quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo?".**_

_¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! Se sube la presión… hay que evacuar… ¡EVACUEN! ¡EVACUEN!_

**- **_**"¡Sakura! ¡Respira!".**_

_**- "Se-me-ol-vi-do-co-mo" -**_digo con el poco aire que me queda sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Shaoran sosteniéndome.

**- **_**"Respira… despacio, tranquila…ya paso".**_

**- **_**"Si" - **_le digo ya más tranquila **– **_**"Pero me puedes repetir la pregunta otra vez".**_

_**- "¿Qué si aceptarías aguantarme durante toda tu vida?" -**_que alguien me pellizque porque creo estar soñando, y con esa idea en mi cabeza me pellizco.

**- **_**"¡Auch!" -**_no estoy soñando… es realidad, ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Me quiere… me quiere… siiiiiiiiiiiii… al final todo valió la pena.

**- **_**"Creo que fui un poco apresurado ¿verdad?" -**_me dice entristecido.

**- **_**"No es solo que…" -**_le intento decir, pero me interrumpe soltándome.

**- **_**"Debí suponer que dirías que no… soy un tonto en imaginar que aceptarías y qué harías a un lado a tu novio, no debí hacerlo, yo esperaba que mi propuesta tal vez te haría ver que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y que…"-**_pero lo cayo dándole un beso que hasta yo me sorprendí de mi acción y no sé de donde rayos saco que yo tengo novio.

**- **_**"Te vas a callar y me vas a escuchar sin interrupciones ¿ok?" -**_le digo firme y segura para aclarar todo.

**-**_**"Está bien" - **_me dice asintiendo con la cabeza embobado.

_**- "Para empezar yo no tengo novio, no sé quién te metería esa idea en la cabeza pero no… segundo tu si tienes ¿o acaso la que vino ayer no es tu novia?" -**_le pregunto recelosa esperando una respuesta.

**-**_** "No, ella no es mi novia, es mi prima que llego de China a visitarme solo que está un poco zafada pero no… y quien me dijo que tenías novio fue tu amiga, Tomoyo" -**_ ay… qué bueno que no es su novia pero una personita va a salir herida.

**- **_**"Pues, no es cierto porque a la única persona que quiero desde que estoy en la primaria, con quien siempre sueño despierta y dormida, por quien suspiro esa persona eres tú… y contestando tu primer pregunta, sí me quiero casar contigo ya que no quiero esperar para poder pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que más amo"**_** -** le digo mientras él se pone a gritar como loco y me levanta por los aires dándome vueltas.

**- **_**"Gracias por decir que si" -**_me dice dándome un dulce beso.

**- **_**"Solo espero que le haya ido tan bien como yo a la princesa aqua**__" - _¿princesa aqua? No será que…

**- **_**"¿Princesa aqua?" -**_le pregunto para hacer a un lado mis sospechas.

**- **_**"Si es que ayer fui a una fiesta con mi prima y conocí a una chica vestida de princesa con un vestido aqua y fue gracias a ella que te propuse matrimonio" -**_ entonces él es…

**- **_**"¿Y tú de que ibas disfrazado?"**_

_**- "De príncipe verde ¿Por qué?" -**_ entonces, si él es mi príncipe verde y yo soy la princesa aqua los dos nos pudimos a ver dicho lo que sentíamos mucho antes y todo esto por no preguntarle su nombre.

**- **_**"Porque, yo también fui a una fiesta e iba disfrazada de princesa con un vestido aqua".**_

_**- "Eso quiere decir que nos pudimos a ver ahorrado todo esto".**_

_**- "Pues si… pero piensa que fue divertido" -**_le digo con una sonrisa.

**- **_**"Me encanta cuando sonríes mi… princesa aqua" -**_me dice mirándome a los ojos con amor y con una encantadora sonrisa.

**- **_**"Y yo cuando me miras mi… príncipe verde" -**_digo ya no aguantando más y besándolo como siempre lo había soñado y ahora sé que solo es para mí solita y ni loca lo dejare ir.

A fin de cuentas yo también tuve mi historia de telenovela, con príncipe verde y hasta boda, y todo gracias a una propuesta para San Valentín pero lo mejor es que Tommy no me está grabando…

_**¿Fin…?**_

_**No lo creo…**_

_***…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***_

**- ¡Ay! Qué lindo, pero lo mejor es que lo grabe tooooodoooo -** se escucha decir a una voz entre los arbustos del frente de la joyería Jewelry Charm.

**- Se ven tan lindos juntos -** dice otra voz.

**- Lo sé y todo gracias a nosotras -** dice _otra_ voz.

**- Tomoyo, no crees que deberíamos de darles privacidad -** dice _otra_ voz.

**- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo -** dice otra voz solo que esta de un hombre.

**- Queeeee… no esto tiene que quedar para que un futuro nuestros hijos vean que somos unos cupidos y es mejor que tu Sam y tu Eriol se callen si no quieren sufrir** - dice Tomoyo con llamas en los ojos.

**- Yo nomas decía -** dice Eriol tratando de defenderse.

**- Mas te vale -** le dice Tomoyo.

**- Tommy, ya cállate que nos van a cachar -** dice una mujer haciendo que Tomoyo la viera.

**- Perdón Mei… pero yo estoy grabando y no me tienes que desconcentrar además por ti la pobre de Saku sufrió mucho ayer -** dice Tomoyo defendiéndose.

**- Pero, si yo no hice nada-** dice Meiling inocentemente.

**- Ah no… y que fue eso de "**_**jajaja… fue muy divertido platicar contigo Shao lo bueno es que te tengo para mí solita esta noche" -**_dice Tomoyo imitando a Meiling.

**- Pero tan siquiera yo no dije mentiras como tú** - dice defendiéndose de Tomoyo.

- **Pero eso fue… una mentirita piadosa para que Shaoran se atreviera a decirle lo que sentía a Sakura no como tú que…**

**- ¡Chicas ya cállense quieren! -** dice ya harta una mujer.

**- Lo sentimos tía Nadeishko -** dicen las dos al unisonó.

- **Oigan ¿dónde están los tortolos? -** dice la señora Nadeishko viendo en donde antes estaban Sakura y Shaoran.

**- ¡Mamá! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Sam! ¡Eriol! ¿Qué hacen aquí?** - pregunta Sakura extrañada viendo a los cuatro hincados entre los arbustos.

- **¿Y tu Mei Ling que haces aquí? **- pregunta Shaoran a la susodicha que está en la misma posición que los demás.

**- Em… nosotros buscábamos un tesoro… si eso - **diceTomoyo.

**- ¡¿Un tesoro?! -** preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

**- Si es que encontré un… mapa y decía que por aquí había un tesoro y… por eso le dije a Sam que me acompañara y luego nos encontramos a Eriol, a tu mamá y a Mei Ling y nos ayudaron** - termina diciendo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

**- Podemos ayudarles -** dicen ambos castaños inocentemente.

**- Si claro… ustedes caben en el otro arbusto - **dice Tomoyo apuntando el arbusto mientras que los dos se dirigen a escavar con unas palas que dejo el jardinero.

**- ¿Buscar un tesoro? -** pregunta Mei Ling.

**- Queee… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió; además los dos son tan ingenuos que se lo creyeron** - dice en defensa Tomoyo.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? - pregunta Sam.

- **Pues primero tu Eriol ve y busca un cofre para que lo llenes de joyas preciosas mientras que nosotras empezamos a cavar.**

- **¿Y yo porque?** - pregunta Eriol.

- **Porque sí, y apúrate antes de que se den cuenta que los** espiábamos - termina diciendo Tomoyo no dejándole de otra al pobre de Eriol más que hacerle caso porque si no le iría muy mal y no quería eso.

Mientras que los castaños seguían buscando "_el_ _tesoro_", las demás tuvieron que actuar para que no se enteraran que al final ellos hicieron que se dijeran sus sentimientos y hasta que terminara en una boda.

**Ahora si…**

**FIN**

* * *

Hola!

Espero que… que… disculpen pero es que… me estoy retorciendo de la risa porque no puedo creer que esta historia haya salido de mi y el final pues… jajaja… no me hagan caso estoy loca, aunque creo que ya lo saben, pero bueno esta historia la hice un fin de semana cuando estaba ehm… ¿cuál es la palabra?... ¿celosa?... si… celosa por cierta persona que no quiero recordar… y decidí que no debía enojarme y enfocar esos sentimientos encontrados en algo más productivo y aquí está el resultado de mi locura y sentimientos encontrados, ya sé que al principio estaba un poco… depresivo, pero la historia tuvo un poco de todo jijiji… con respecto a mi _historia perturbadora_ esa si la voy a poner solo que me di cuenta del día que era, o sea el cumpleaños de Sakura (con respecto a esto em… ni sabía que día era, les digo que no he sabido nada del mundo exterior desde el lunes porque estaba enferma), y no quería poner esa historia con el final tan… em… bueno luego se enteraran… ah… y estoy feliz porque es la primera historia en primera persona y no será la última, déjenme su comentario al respecto, algunas cosas son muy alocadas pero bueno… además este domingo estaba leyendo unos fics y no he leído nada desde entonces y eso afecta mi cerebro, eso es por culpa de mi bro ¬_¬…

Pasando mi ataque de risa espero que estén muy bien, porque yo estoy enfermita… ¿de qué? La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea… pero son cosas extrañas y mi vida se está arreglando poco a poco pero todavía me falta descubrir una cosa, además de que tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien pero es mejor eso que engañarlo pues es mi mejor amigo, en fin, la canción se llama Sabes de REIK, esa canción me morí cuando la oí, ahhh…

En fin, ahora aquí vienen datos curiosos… primero: esta historia fue hecha el día de Hallowen y el día de muertos y estaba programada para San Valentín pero como no tenia Internet no se pudo (así que disculpen si hay algún comentario fuera de lugar), por eso la fiesta de disfraces… segundo: lo del libro de _"Como olvidar a un hombre y poder controlar tus sentimientos en 10 fáciles pasos"_ fue gracias a un comentario de mi mejor amiga y yo que después nosotras mismas contestamos jejeje… tercero: lo de _" Todos tienen su historia de telenovela menos yo"_ es merito de mi prima que cuando estuvimos hablando le estuve contando unas cosas mías con respecto a cierta personita y una que otra cosas de mis compañeros de clase y sus vidas amorosas y me dijo: _"Eso parece una telenovela" _y yo le conteste: _"Si todos tienen su historia de telenovela menos yo" _(aunque ahora mi vida dio un giro de 180°, cuanto me arrepiento de haber dicho eso) y de ahí salió esa idea… cuarto: los disfraces utilizados en la historia yo los había dibujado y en un principio el de hada era para Sakura pero después me puse a pensar en Shaoran como pirata y no me gusto la idea –y no es que no se viera bien sino todo lo contrario, pero me gusto lo de Príncipe- así que al final quedo como "Princesa aqua" y "Príncipe Verde"… finalmente: lo de la explosión de Sakura con su conciencia con lo de los signos y el lado maquiavélico de Tomoyo y Sakura es cosa que yo he pensado… solo pensado okey… así que no se preocupen porque soy una niña buena… (sí, como no ¬_¬…)

Ya sin más que decir los dejo… y dejen un review para esta alocada y neurótica que se hace llamar escritora, en fin, nos vemos el viernes en OS, ya está el capi y tiene muchas revelaciones, y tal vez ponga el mini fic que prometi…

(Por si no se dieron cuenta últimamente estoy usando mucho _en fin_ y lo siento pero es inevitable)

Ahh… se me olvidaba… la sorpresa: les voy a poner el sumamry de la historia perturbadora junto con el nombre, aunque estoy pensando en cambiarlo, disfrútenlo:

_**Psicología Perturbadora**_

_**Summary: Un nuevo trabajo… una nueva oportunidad… nuevos sentimientos… pero… Hellen… ella está ahí… no nos deja en paz… lo peor es que… ella es algo nuevo para mí… que me atrae como su dueña… solo que a ella la amo… y eso me costara… **_

*ADIOS*


End file.
